gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Stores
Can this be deleted? I mean this is primarily the Businesses page with like one or two differences. :In lieu of outright deletion, I would suggest the following: it might be better to distinguish between businesses and actual physical retail locations (i.e. stores) between these two articles. As it stands, you're right, the information is nearly identical. I think it would be best to add a description at the top of each article mentioning the distinction between the two types. For instance, there are many businesses (in GTA San Andreas, for example) that do not possess physical locations, but whose company logo and presence throughout the game are obvious. I wouls also suggest that we endeavor to distinguish within each article between businesses and stores that can be physically accessed by the player. :Of course, all of this means that stores would be a subset of businesses, so perhaps merging the two and making the appropriate distinctions within one article is best. Thoughts? Eganio''Talk'' 21:46, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Hmm, merging them seems like a good idea. I have an idea, however, it is a long process (which I would be happy to help with: :Perhaps after merging the articles, have the businesses/stores that are physically enterable in normal font and ones that aren't enterable and are merely just a logo or similar in various GTA III Era games (as well as GTA IV) in italic font? For instance: Well Stacked Pizza would be in normal font and Fabric-8 would be italic ::That's certainly a good suggestion, although I think separating by font might get a little messy. Usually, it's best to delineate with simple headings and subheadings, along the lines of consistency, and use minimal font variations within and between articles. Personally, I think it would be best to just create major headings, e.g. Accessible and Non-Accessible, with the accessible locations listed first...what do you think? Eganio''Talk'' 21:54, 16 July 2008 (UTC) That would make more sense! But what about those that are enterable in one game but not in another? I can't think of an example now though. I'll get back to you on that! :Another good point, and something we need to consider. Due to the fact that articles such as Businesses in GTA San Andreas exist, it might be best to leave the individual distinctions between accessible vs. non-accessible in those articles. Frankly, I am a little unconvinced as to the usefulness of large lists such as this one and Businesses, because like you mentioned, differences exist between games, even for the same business. Therefore, I am of the opinion that these huge lists are best parsed according to game, as we have done with most other subjects. Eganio''Talk'' 22:48, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Yeah, that sounds good. I mean I would keep the businesses page and just have links to articles like Businesses in GTA San Andreas and the other games. That way people can go into these catergories and, for example, choose Sprunk and then see that it is categorised into Businesses in GTA San Andreas, Businesses in GTA Vice City etc. MoNK 22:54, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :Exactly what I was thinking. :-) I think Businesses and stores should describe what they are, and their respective functions in GTA games, and should allow users to access the lists (e.g. Businesses in GTA San Andreas and Businesses in GTA Vice City). Eganio''Talk'' 23:01, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Indeed, but who actually will do this? I mean, can you do it as an Admin guy? If you need any help I'll be more than happy to! MoNK 23:04, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :Anyone can do this sort of stuff...doesn't require administrators. The only things that would require admin attention are moving (renaming) or deleting pages, which I don't think we'll have to do here. Anyone can create redirects, and can merge information. If you would like to do it, but are concerned with making large edits, you can always create your own sandbox, and toy around with edits in there before making the real edits to the articles. Eganio''Talk'' 23:13, 16 July 2008 (UTC) I think I will be using the sandbox! I've never done an edit this big before but I will give it a go. I may not be able to do it all at once though! :Another option is to make more than one sandbox, i.e. Sandbox 1, Sandbox 2, etc. This way, you can try several different approaches, and keep them all in "one place", so to speak. Eganio''Talk'' 20:20, 17 July 2008 (UTC) OK, how do I go about making these Sandboxes? MoNK 20:23, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :Simply create a page, and start its name with your username, so that the new page is in your user space. For example call the page User:MoNK/Sandbox, or User:MoNK/Stores or User:MoNK/Sandbox/1 or whatever you want. You can edit pages in your user space as much as you want, and they don't have to be perfect. When it is finished, then ask some people what they think, and see if you can improve it and perfect it. Then you should ask a staff member for help to swap the real page with your sandbox, so that your sandbox is at Stores. Gboyers talk 04:33, 20 July 2008 (UTC)